Alfie's Awesome Amazing Adventure
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Alfie is bored of being the underdog. Not getting much attention,so for once he wants to be the hero and get the pretty girl! He also wants to sort his best friend out so can he do that while he is solving a mystery in Italy?
1. Off to Verona :D

Alfies Big Adventure!

Summary: Alfie is bored of being of the underdog, the reliable sidekick and the second choice date. So will he get the girl of his dreams and will he set his best friend up with the right girl. Also when strange occurings happen and our Anubis heroes Fabian and Nina go missing can he prove to himself he can find them? Go Alfie!

**Frankie: Hi guys long time no see sorry I have been busy for the last like 5 months!**

**Joy: You better be sorry!**

**Trixie: Yeah!**

**Nina: We missed you!**

**Frankie: Sorry :( Kay lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Off to Verona

Alfies POV

It was Mr Wrinklers history lesson, and we were all bored. Fabian and Nina were the only ones intrested. The lesson was about Verona Italy. Suprising Amber was intrested so I acted like I cared to. I always do this when Amber is intrested in something. Joy and Nathen **( sorry Nathen is Joys boyfriend and he is anubis house as well, hes the only thing i own this story lol and he is my OC) **were in happy lover land god they're worse than Fabina sometimes and they make Fabina want to hurl. Mick was asking for help off Mara. Jerome was staring at Mara and Patricia was as bored as me probably even though I acted like I was intrested.

" Does anyone one know anything about Verona as well as these facts, Alfie what about you? Do you know anything about Verona?" Mr Wrinkler asked

CRAP I don't know anything about Verona then Amber started looking at her letters to juliet dvd, of course Amber mentioned something about the character Sophie travelling to Verona and met the love of her life.

" Well I know thats where Sophie travelled to in the story letters to juliet," I said.

" Aww Alfie have you watched my fave movie," Amber smiled.

" Well I have an annoucement everyone is going to Verona!" Mr Wrinkler

There was a massive cheer around the class then Mr Wrinkler annouced that we had the rest day and tomorrow off school so we could pack. Me and the gang rushed back to Anubis house, we immediately started talking about Verona.

" I'm so excited I might meet the love of my life at Verona." Amber squealed

WHAT! NO! I want to ask Amber out but as always there was a doubt in the back of my head saying I couldn't do it. This is just crap.

" My birthday is while we are in Verona, I might have a boyfriend then! YAY!" Amber looked so happy

I need a big idea for Ambers Birthday so she can fall in love with me, I'll get Nina to help since she is Ambers best friend! Uh oh whats this Jerome and Mara are whispering and Jerome is nudging Mara, whats going on with them?

" Erm guys I have a bit of news, well what I mean is WE me and Jerome have a bit of news" Mara said, she looked a bit scared

" Spit it out Mara," Joy looked annoyed

" Well Jerome and me can't deny our feelings any longer, we are in love I guess and we want to be together!"

" Whoa Mara I didn't know you had it in you to cheat on Mick with Jerome of all people" Nathan looked shocked

" Neither did I" Mick said bitterly

" How could you do that to Mick?" Patricia asked

All around the room they're was so many emotions broke out because of this sudden revealation. I looked at Amber she was comforting Mick. OMG they might get back to together. In Verona I have to stop this now. Patricia was bummed cos she was going to ask Jerome out. I needed a way to stop Mick from asking Amber out!

I found one solution I am going to break Jara up, put Jertricia in place and Miara can get back together = I can still ask Amber out. But I am going have to do this in Verona as well planning a perfect day for Amber.

**Frankie: Looks like Alfie has a lot on his plate **

**Nina: Poor Alfie**

**Frankie: Things are only starting to heat up for him as well.**


	2. The Suitcase Prank :D

**Alfies Awesome Amazing Adventure**

**Part 2: The Suitcase Prank**

**Alfie's POV**

It was two hours after the recent Jara revelation. And I WAS SO FRIKKIN BORED! D: Everyone was just sitting there at the dinner table. Playing with their soup even MICK! Thats a miracle, I thought I would never see happen. :S I needed to do something that would lift everyones spirits up and make them smile. In times like this thats the only thing I am really good for lol. :D

I chucked soup all over Jerome and he got so mad. Even Trixie was scared and thats impossible shes always giving him a black eye when they start argueing. Its so funny to watch, its like I have front seat to a wrestling match when I watch them but tha Joker was REAL mad at me!

" ALFIE STOP IT! YOU BEHAVE LIKE A STUPID KID. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND AMBER WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! AND I CAN SEE WHY YOUR A STUPID DUMB ASS. JUST CHUCK SOUP OVER ME LIKE A SMELLY BABY. YOUR 15 FOR GODS SAKE ACT LIKE IT. AND JUST STOP INFACT JUST STOP BEING MY FRIEND." Jerome shouted

My mouth was in a perfect O shape.

" That was real low dude," Nathan spoke

" Jerome why did you just say my secret about Amber," I said, then I looked over at Amber and she was listening to her ipod in her headphones and she looked she was dancing. PHEW!

" Jerome that was awful!" Nina piped up, " Imagine what would have happened if Amber wasn't listening to music."

I stormed out the room. As far as I was concerned that wasn't Jerome, yeah he would laugh at me having a crush on Amber and never having the guts to ask her out. But he wouldn't deliberately humilate me, what was going on with him? I decided to make him learn a lesson the Alfred Lewis way. He may be the joker but he isn't the ULTIMATE PRANKSTER KING! :D Yeah thats right you heard me, yeah but what about all the pranks Jerome did. WELL HE GOT THE IDEAS OFF ME WELL MY PRANKSTER JOURNAL WITH ALL THE DIAGRAMS ON HOW TO DO IT! Yeah he might have shrunk Ambers prom dress, but he got the idea off page 56 of the prankster journal written by me: To pretend to shrink someones clothes!

So yeah Jerome Clarke is going to realise never to mess with Alfred Lewis the third!

I went into mine and Jeromes room and I opened his suitcase. It was under his bed, he was already packed. I got all his clothes out of it and hid them in the laundry room. Then I went into Ninas and Ambers room, thank god they were having dessert in the kitchen. I got 2 sparkly pink rhinestone dresses out of Ambers bin. She likes to bin her outfits after she has wore them. I also got a aqua cardigan, a top saying I HEART FABINA on it with 2 embarassing pics of Nina and Fabian at the bottom and leggings out the back of Ninas wardrobe. Then I went into Maras, Joys and Trixies room. I got out Trixies corset top, and her black skull scarf and her black converse. I went into Maras wardrobe and got out a cherry print dress with little red sandals. Then I went into Joys wardrobe and got her platforms. Then I placed them in his suitcase then placed the suitcase under the bed. I also remembered something I was going to use for a prank - nappies. I took out his underwear hid it in his closet and put the nappies in his suitcase.

Now I am buzzing to go Verona, so I rushed downstairs went on just dance with Amber, Nathan and Nina.

**Frankie: Whoa! Go Alfie XD **

**Trixie: I am going to love this. Slimeball won't know what hit him :P**

**Amber: Aww Nina has shirt saying I heart Fabina :D I want one 2! :D :D**

**Frankie: Me to! :D **

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing! :)**


	3. Trixie oh no you didn't :D

Alfie's Awesome Amazing Adventures

Frankie: I had lots of fun writing this chapter because I took a idea from one of my favourite movies Bridesmaids. If you haven't seen it, I would strongly advise you to go and type bridesmaids plane scene in on Youtube or buy it on DVD like I have its hilarious! Own nothing only the concept :D

Chapter 3: Trixie oh no you didn't :D

I walked into the airport in a matter of hours, I will be in Verona setting up Ambers perfect day which I have saved for ages. I have save $2000 for this, and I am going to outshine Mick. Who does nothing for her but get her a shell? A frig*** shell? I am going to take her to see her where it was all set in Letters to Juilet and take her to some fancy shops then to a fancy restaurant next to the river then on a boat ride so she can see the opera. I have put all my time and money into this because its her birthday. I have even bought a tux, I love her so much! (A/N: Alfie calm down!)

Everyone knew apart from Mick, Mara and Jerome, so I am scared they are going to take her out somewhere. So I enlisted the help of Joy and Nathan to occupy Mick by taking him to a famous restaurant that is known worldwide. He agreed, so that left Mara and Jerome, I don't think Jerome likes Amber so he won't go near her because it will spoil his time with Mara. So my plan is fool proof so Mara won't go because then Jerome has nobody to talk to.

I boarded the airport and I found Patricia sitting next to Mara and Jerome, she was angry and she pleaded with me to swap seats because they were kissing. They could Nina and Fabian a run for their money, I wanted to hurl. Joy and Nathan were sleeping next to a random old guy, who snored really loudly. And I was next to Nina and Fabian while Amber was sitting next to Mick! Luckily he wasn't paying any attention to her and she wasn't paying any attention to him because a lady was in the middle of them playing Evascence a bit to loudly. So everything was in order!

Trixie got out of seat because I guess she couldn't stand it anymore and went to the restroom. She came back with some tablets….

" Trixie what are you doing?" Nina asked

" I am going to taking these sleeping pills and some alcohol and I'll be knocked out by the time I'll get off this damn plane!" Trixie whispered

" Trixie thats nots going to knock you out, thats going to make you…." Before Fabian could have finished. Trixie downed the tablets and knocked down a bit of alcohol. " Its going to make you paranoid and you'll never sleep."

" Oh God I feel…" Eww she was sick all over Jerome.

" AAAAHHHHH! EWWW! EWWW!" Jerome screamed all the way into the bathroom. What a little baby..

" Sorry she does't like flying!" Then everyone turned around into their seats…..

" Fabian what else is she going to do?" I wondered

" Have you ever seen bridesmaids Alfie?" Nina asked " On the aeroplane?"

OMG that was so hilarious Mrs Inglesias, theirs a colonial women she's churning butter theirs something there not telling us. I knew all the words because I went with Amber, Fabian and Trixie to see it, It said it was going to be like the hangover but better! I told all this to Nina. Then Trixie started to get up and telling random people she was their daughter and she asked them for candy. Jerome got back from the bathroom and he watched Trixie trying to bring her back to her seat explaining it was a dare and starting glaring at us when we were laughing our heads off.

" What the hell is going on with Trixie?" Jerome asked when he finally got her back to her seat..

" She took drugs and alcohol thinking she would be knocked out for the plane ride…." Fabian explained

" Dada I want a cuddle," She snuggled into Jerome while Mara looked on horrified while me, Nina, Fabian and Amber and Mick who turned around were absoutley in hysterics. Mick had his camcorder.

" I am getting this on YouTube," Mick was creased.

" Call me Patty," Then she fell asleep. We all giggled quietly because people were staring..and then Mick passed the camcorder to Joy and Nathan while I woke them up. Joy and Nathan looked like they couldn't control themselves.

2 hours later…..

I was listening to my iPod while Fabian and Nina were hunched over some mystery book. Joy and Nathan were watching a DVD and Jerome and Mara were moving Patricia to the window seat because she kept hitting Jeromes shoulder. Amber was reading a magazine and Mick was on his game console. Everything was going smoothly…..

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mama you just hit my head!" Trixies head banged on the window..

" Quiet little Trixie," Jerome soothed

" Call me Patty!" She shouted "I am going to another seat, Trixie sat down next to a shocked couple who had a baby.

" Excuse me Miss Patty, could you go back to your acquired seat?" The flight attendant asked

" No thank you Stove!" She exclaimed

" Its Steve," Steve replied

"Pffft Stove, what kind of name is that?" Trixie replied

" No thats not my name, my name is Steve," He was getting irritated.

" Are you an appliance?" Trixie replied while I was in hysterics

" Back to your seat Patty!" Mick had this thing on Youtube already..

" Please! Please! Please! Help me I'm poor Mama and Dada be mean to me!' She was crying back to her seat…and had a nap for 10 mins.

We were all relaxed for 5 minutes then Patricia started to stir and that was not good…one more action and that Steve guy was coming back to haunt us like the plague. Trixies eyes shot open.

" Hey buddy! How you doing?" Nathan asked

" You know what I feel cool, I feel relaxed, I'm ready to PARRRRRRRTTTTTTAAAAAAAYYYY!" Then she grabbed Jeromes phone and started to play LMFAOs song Sexy and I know it. And took off her black converses and stood up dancing singing " I am not afraid to show it IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Then she chucked the converses at Fabians head…

" Patty sit down this minute!" Jerome demanded

" Fine then grumpy," She sat down like a rocket…while Fabian handed back her shoes...

" I need a drink," Trixie said

" You need a drink," Steve said

" Its on me Stove!" Trixie replied

Then everyone was laughing in hysterics even the old guy who I thought was asleep. Trixie looked out the window and suddenly she started shaking. She went to the phone thing and uh oh this wasn't good….

" EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE WE ARE HAVING A GREMLIN ATTACK. THERE ARE GREMLINS ON THE WING THERES SOMETHING THEY ARE NOT TELLING US. GET OFF THE PLANE THE PLANE HAS A GREMLIN WHICH IS DRESSED IN TRADITIONAL RUSSIAN MILITARY CLOTHES AND ITS CHURNING BUTTER! THERES SOMETHING THEY ARE NOT TELLING US!" Trixie pressed the emergency button.

" Steve get her," The other flight attendant cried.

" ITS A GREMLIN ATTACK! " A drunk man said " RUN!"

" AHHHHHH! ITS TRUE!" The couple with a baby shouted

" Calm down everyone its just a…engineer," Stove said amongst the frenzy and panic.

" Save yourselves, theres something they are not telling us," Trixie stood up on the cart where they serve food…" RUN!"

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!" Mr Wrinkler and Victor did not look happy…

" Its churning butter!"

" PATRICIA!"

" She's in the deep end now," Nina whispered

Frankie: Review to tell me if you like it :)


End file.
